Broken Trust and Broken Hearts
by DeepBrokenLove
Summary: Four People. Two common factors. One misunderstood scene. Two heartbroken women.


"I can't beleive John broke up with me for being friends with you!" Nikki Bella sobbed to Seth Rollins. They were an on screen couple, and had been for a few weeks. They both enjoyed working together, and had became great friends after just a little while of being together on screen. Both members of the kayfabe authority, the fans ate it up and backstage seemed to be happy with their work.

Only, John Cena, her long time boyfriend, had never been supportive of Nikki having on screen romances. Even though he had millions upon million in the bank, he was a seriously self consious person. He was so insecure, and Nikki had worked hard to make him love himself, and her. She seemed to be doing a good job, until Vince had came up to them all and teld them that Nikki and Seth were going to be a on screen couple. John was furious and had not been supportive over this. They'd gotten into so many arguements, and had their final once after Nikki cancelled their plans to hand out to be with Colby instead. This was the final straw for him. He broke up with Nikki on the spot, and it didn't help that the first person she went to was Seth.

"I am so sorry, Nikki. I didn't think he'd do that to you." Seth sat down next to her. They were at his home in Iowa. He'd taken her on his flight, which probably didn't help the situation at all, and they sat in his living room. His fiancee, Leighla, wasn't going to be home tonight. She was spending the night with one of her friends, who was going through a tough break up of her own.

"I know. He's just so, ugh!" Nikki became frustrated and cried again. He sighed and stroked the back of her hair. She sighed in contentment, happy to have him comfort her. She needed somebody to help with the breakup and he seemed to be the one.

"I know, i know," Seth comforted her. She looked up at him, tears falling down her cheeks. He wiped them away with his thumb.

"I-Is it bad that i like having you close to me? You make me be, me again."

"No, it's not bad at all." He kindly smiled.

"Good." Nikki whispered, before leaning completley up and kissing Seth softly. He made a noise of protest, but she grabbed his hair to hold him in place. She just needed somebody to help her though this. He was just so sweet, so caring, so supportive. She needed him now more than ever.

He didn't think the same. She was just upset about the break up. And, he was in love with his fiancee. She was his world. Nikki wasn't. And he needed to stop this right now, before it got too far. So, he moved his hands to her waist to try and pull her off him, until a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Seth!" A voice cried. Freezing, he threw her off of him so she landed on the couch and snapped his head towards the door. There, stood Leighla Schultz. Her mouth was slightly open, and her eyes full of tears. She shook her head slightly, as if it'd make the scene magicially dissapear. It didn't work.

"Babe!" He said, scrambling up to his feet, starting to go over to her. "Babe, i swear it's not what it looks like-" She cut him off by shaking her head and walking out of their house. Kevin suddenly came into the room and sprinted after her. Colby followed her quickly. She unlocked her car and opened the door, before Seth quickly grabbed her arm and turned her towards him.

"Babe, i swear it wasn't what it looked like. **She** kissed **me,** i swear. I tried to push her off, i wasn't holding her at all. I-"

"Don't lie to me Seth!" She spat, small tears running down her face. "You've been different ever since that damn storyline change! I know you wanted to do that!"

"No i didn't! I swear! You're my life! My world! I love you!" He cried, trying to hold her. She started to sob, never have beleived for one second that she'd catch him making out with another girl.

"Don't lie to me!" She cried, wiping her tears.

"I'm not! It'll never happen again, i swear."

"How am i suppost to believe that?" She sobbed.

"It's you, it's only been you for me Leighla." He managed to hold her as she cried. He let a few tears fall. He'd worked so hard to have her be his, and he wouldn't be able to stand it if she left him because of Nikki's kiss.

"I don't beleive you."

"Don't be irrational, just listen to me!"

"No! There's nothing to listen to! I don't wanna hear how Nikki is so much better than me, how much you want her, how much that kiss meant to you, regardless of who started it! Just get away from me Seth! I-I just can't deal with you right now."

"So, you're leaving me? Ending seven, almost eight damn years because of a kiss?! That i didn't even fuckin' start?"

"Don't cuss at me, i just-i just need to be alone right now."

"What does that mean?! Be alone as in single, be alone in a room, what?"

"I just need to be alone, i don't know for how long, i just don't know how i'm gonna be able to trust you after this."

"Jesus christ! It was one kiss! I didn't even do it! I didn't fuckin' have an affair for six months, sleeping with her behind your back. I didn't! You're being overdramatic!"

"Overdramatic! You were kissing some girl who's been flirting with you for the past two years, and you couldn't even see her doing it!"

"She's a flrity person!"

"Oh, so now you're defending her?! I can't believe you'd do this to me!"

"I'm not, i just-" She began to turn to get to her car, but Seth grabbed her arm in a attempt to stop her. "No. Don't leave. Stay and we can talk. We can move past this. I'll get Nikki a hotel room, and she can fly out in the morning, just, don't leave me. Please."

"I just need to be alone right now. I'm going to my parents. Goodbye Seth."

"Wait!" She got in her car and strapped in, looking at him through the indow.

"I love you. Just, remember that, okay?"

"I know. And i love you too. I just need time to beleive you and your words right now."

She drove away from Seth, leaving him standing alone in the cold. Sniffling, he walked inside the house, seeing Nikki on the couch. Too shocked to start anything with Nikki, he just sat down on the couch. Placing his head in his hands, he began to sob.

"What am i gonna do? She's fuckin' gone."

"Did she leave you?" Nikki whispered, holding Colby.

"No, she, just said she needed to be alone."

"Give her time and space. She'll come back when she's ready. I'm sorry for the kiss. I don't know what i was thinking."

"I know. You were just sensitive and heartbroken."

"But now you are."

"Well at least, i'm not gonna kiss you. Look what that did." He suddenly spat. Nicole looked down, ashamed.

"I know. I'm really sorry."

"I know. I just don't understand today. Everything's been so messed up."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Huh?"

"Are you gonna get her back?"

"Of course. I love her with all of my heart. I'd never sarcrafice our relationship for anyone, she's too special. I know i'm getting her back, she wouldn't leave me because of what happenned. She's not that stupid. I just-I got no idea how i'm gonna fix this."

"I'll help you. I'll call her, or i'll fly out to wherever she is."

"Trust me, you're the last person she wants to see or talk to right now."

"Oh. Fair enough. I guess i understand. What do you want me to do? How can i help?"

"First off, don't do that again. Ever. Bar the storyline. And, no more exessive flirting, that's gotta stop. She doesn't like that. And for what you can di, just be a friend. I'll talk to her when the time's right."

Leighla drove all night and all day the next day. She called into work, claiming she was sick and couldn't come in. Kevin was with her, and the only place she could think to go was her parents'. The only problem was that they lived in Texas. She lived in Iowa. So, her and Kevin made the extremely long drive to her parents. She got caught in traffic, which doubled the time it took to get to her parents' house.

"Mommy." Leighla whimpered, tears of heartache spilling up to her eyes at her mother opened the door. she didn't tell her mother what had happenned, but the firmiliar look of heartbreak and betrayal let her know all she needed to know. Honestly, Karyn was just waiting on something like this.

"Baby, i'm sorry." Leighla broke out into tears and her mother held her close. Kevin walked in the door as Karyn closed it and lead Leighla to the living room by the hand.

"What happenned, Princess?" Leighla's father, Michael asked, seeing the tears on his daughters cheeks.

"Seth, he-he. I found him making out with somebody else!" She cried, tears streaming again. She felt like such a fool. Eight years, a proposal and he does this?

"Oh, honey, come here." Michael said, hugging his eldest to him as she cried. Michael was furious. How could he do this? He thought they were happy, the perfect couple. But of corse, the man Michael considered his son goes and messes it up.

Leighla cried on her parents' lap for the rest of the night. It was only at nine am the next morning, there was a knock on the door. Since her mother was in the garden, and her father was at work, she opened the door, eyes red and puffy. She glared.

There, stood Nikki.

"What do _you_ want?" She spat, venom in her voice. Nikki winced as if she hit her.

"We need to talk."

"About what? The fact you forced your tounge down my fiancee's throat, the fact you've been flirting with him for years, or my personal favourite, you made him throw away eight years of his life with me for _you_ "

"I come in peace. I just want to talk about what happenned. I need to explain my side of the story, and help his"

"Your side of the story? How many sides can their be? You and him kissed, and he broke my heart. Only two, Nicole."

"No. There isn't. Please, can we just talk. I don't plan on saying anything you think i'm gonna say. I just want to set the record straight."

"Fine. Come in."

Nicole entered the house and Leighla lead her into the living room. They sat on oposite couches. Leighla stared blankly at Nikki, who looked uncomfortable.

"Talk."

"Okay. I need you to understand that it was _me_ who kissed _him._ He tried to push me away instantly after i kissed him. He did that because he loved you. He said that i can't hold a candle to you, in his eyes. You're so special to him. I don't mean an eighth of what you mean to him. He loves you so much. You're his world. His life. His everything. Nothing matters to him but you. You wanna know why i did what i did?"

Leighla just stared at her, not speaking.

"I kissed him because i was broken hearted. It's no secret that i was with John Cena. I loved him so much, more than life itself. When he broke up with me, because of Seth and i's friendship, i was broken hearted. I just needed somebody to help me with the break up. And, Seth was there. He helps people when they need it the most."

"He does that a lot" Leighla murmered.

"Yeah, i took it too far. I understand that. Way too far. I need you to know that i don't feel anything for Seth. He doesn't feel anything for me. It was just pure physical need. I don't love him. He doesn't love me. It was a complete mistake on my part. He immediatley tried to push me off of him, because of you. He didn't want your guys' relationship to be ruined because of me, so that's why i'm here right now. Because i want my friend to be happy. And the only way he can be happy, is with you."

"What did you leave now, Nikki? You're bag?" Seth muttered to himself as there was a knock at the door. Nikki had left his house earlier that morning, and the chances are that she forgot something as she was quite forgetful.

"Leighla." Seth stood in awe at the woman. He wasn't expecting this. He thought it'd be days until she talked to him next, but, just mere hours?

"Come in," He quickly said, as her and Kevin walked inside their house.

Leighla walked over to the living room as he closed the door. He rushed over to her as she sat down on the safa. His hands started shaking, heart pounding. He didn't know what was going to happen next. Was she going to break up with him? When she was silent towards him, like she was now, something bad was going to happen.

"We need to talk" She wrapped herself up in a blanket and looked down towards the sofa, playing with the soft fabric.

"We do."

"Nikki came by my parents house, which was where i was," She confessed, Seth was surprised. He told Nikki to leave it, and she didn't. He couldn't be surprised at her much though, when she did wrong, she did everything she could to fix it.

"And?"

"She told me her side of the story. She told me what happenned. She kissed you, and because i meant so much to you, you tried to push her off, that's when i came in."

"Yeah, that's what happenned."

"I thought you waited until i wasn't home, then brought her here and started making out with her. You get why i thought that, right?"

"Yeah, if we switched places, i'd be furious."

"So you get why i was upset."

"Of course. I just thought you were being a little overdramatic."

"I wasn't gonna leave you, if that's what you thought i was gonna do. I love you. The only time we'd split is if you'd find somebody else. I just needed time to process everything."

"I'd never find somebody else. You're it. You're the one."

"If you really mean that, than this can't _ever_ happen again. I don't want Nikki comin' here and stickin' her tounge down your throat again. If you're still doing the storyline, and cause the fans are eatin' it up, you call me and tell me you love me before you kiss her, and after you kiss her. You gotta tell me that your kisses with her don't mean anything to you. Only to your charicter."

"I will. I swear."

"And, you have to tell me that you don't want her. That you want me. That you want me to stay by your side, and the ring to stay on my finger."

"I do. I want you, Nikki can't hold a candle to you."

Unable to hide her smile any more, she leaned forewards and pressed her lips to Seth's softly, before pulling back and looking into his deep, dark eyes.

"Don't you ever, _ever_ do that to me again." She whispered.

"I won't, baby. I promice. I love you, always."


End file.
